Best Friend Gets Direction
by Harassment Harry
Summary: 3 friends which are video music models got to spend 3 months with Simon Cowell their favourite "Uncle Joe" as they refer. They had been surprised twice and new romance might enlighten them...or couple of them...or none...


**Best Friends And Direction**

Vicky's pov:

"Am tired Stacy, can't be ask to do the stupid video" I said half asleep as i was just woken up by our manager. We are like models for the music videos or other stuff. No we are not doing runaways. All 5 of us are, me, Jen, Paula, Vera and Ava. This job need a really early getting up. Its just 5 am.

"Come on Vicky, everyone is already up" Stacy said which made me get up and go to the bathroom.

"Good girl" she said and she exited the room. Am too lazy to grab a shower since i had one like 1am, so i cleaned myself up abit and dress up. I wore black leggings and a smurf hoodie with some blue converse. I put my blond hair in a messy bun and grabbed my blackberry and walked downstairs.

"Morning, where is the rest?" I asked Ava which was eating breakfast.

"Sleeping, Stacy is trying to wake them up" she said having and large bite to her toast.

"Ok" I said and walked to the fridge, i grabbed a chocolate yoghurt and ate it. Stacy came through the door and sat down with her coffee.

"You lied" I said pointing at her with my spoon.

"Its the only thing that works on you" she defended herself

"Seems legit" I said and went back to eating.

I was finishing my 3rd yoghurt and Ava was starting on her 10th toast when Vera and Jen walked down.

"Where's Paula?" Vera asked,

"Enough" Me and Ava said and we grabbed some pans and spoons and walked upstairs to wake her up.

"Ready?" Ava asked,

"Since I was born" I replied and we enter the room seeing her sleeping.

We started to bang on the pans and laughing screaming everything. Let's just say me and Ava are the loudest from the group but at the same time serious and funny. I don't even know how those things mix. Paula fall from the bed and we started to laugh our asses out and we stopped banging.

"Am up Jeez guys" Paula said walking to the bathroom. Me and Ava decided to grab her pillow and duvet and walk downstairs.

Stacy and the rest of girls started to laugh at us when they saw us.

"It prevents her from sleeping" Ava said,

"Yeah what she said" I agreed and put the things down.

After 10 minutes everyone was ready and Paula was sending me and Ava dirty looks. We climbed into the car and drove to the studio. They were recording the music video with LMFAO and asked for couple of models.

Ava's pov:

Since Paula is mad at me and Vicky we decided not to tell her which video we are going to be. She is a great fun of LMFAO. We were entering the studio and I went straight to hunt some food. People don't get that i eat alot but still stay skinny. Neither can I. Vicky went with Stacy to do something, Jen went to grab some coffee with Paula and Vera put her headphones on and sat somewhere.

After 5 minutes we were called and i have to carry with myself a big sandwich. We were meeting the guys and getting to know what to do.

"Gush you and your food Ava" Vera said

I show my tongue to her and went back to finishing the sandwich. The guys came in.

"Hey" Paula said smoothly but we know she was happy as hell.

"Hey girls, so you what you are going to do?" Redfoo asked with a adorable smile, Paula melted, I was eating, Vicky was looking at the papers not much paying attention, Vera was smiling and Jen well she was just standing there daydreaming.

"Yeah the girls know what to do, so girls go for the costumes and makeup" Stacy said and We went except for Vicky.

Stacy's pov:

"Vicky, hun go for the makeup and costume" I said but knew she was not paying attention.

I took my IPhone and had recorded the Bugatti Veyron and played it next to her ear.

"Where is it?" She asked looking up,

"What?" I asked and the guys were observing,

"Bugatti Veyron Stacy I just heard it" She said getting excited,

"No where go get your makeup and costume done" I said showing her the phone. She knew what was it and did a glare my way and walk off.

Since you notice Vicky is the loud one and serious that's why she helps me with paperwork and things also she doesn't pay attention. Her big passion are cars favourite is Bugatti Veyron that's why I have it recorded on the phone. Ava is just like Vicky but loves food more than anything. Vera is the one that simply likes sometimes to be alone and has a big crush on Zayn Malik, Jen is the one that daydreams about every guy she meets and also the perfectionist, Paula has a massive obsession on LMFAO but tries to hide it. Its pretty fun when you can live under one roof with them. They always have funny nicknames for each other like Vicky's is Harry and sunshine, Jen is babyface as he face is always soft, Ava's is captain hungry, Paula's is dude and Vera's is Wtf as she usually gives that look. One time they were calling each other that and I was new so it got mixed up but they explained it and called me Granny. Not funny since I'm only 27 years old. I was chatting with the guys about the video since Vicky and Ava are 18, Jen and Paula 17 and Vera only 16.

Vera's pov:

We were ready and was waiting and whole hour so the decorators can set everything up. I went onto the twitter and twitted:

"_Sup? doing music video with LMFAO, love it :D"_

I was looking at Zayn's twitter as am a huge fun and he seems very sexy to me. I was screaming my head off when he followed me same as the rest did the same. I knew One direction where in London since their new video. I saw his tweet which was that he was in love and want to see her. My heart broke, even if I don't know him i still love him.

Paula's pov:

I was head over heels when I saw we are doing video for LMFAO am a great fan. I saw from the chair Vera's face going from happy to sad. I went on twitter and straight to Zayn's twitter as I knew she would probably stalk him. I saw his tweet and knew why she is so sad. I nudge Vicky.

"What?" she asked,

"Do something stupid with Ava so Vera will cheer up" I whispered,

"What happened?" she asked, I showed her the tweet and she knew what to do. Whenever one of us is sad it's usually Vicky or Ava or both cheering us up.

I saw Vicky grabbing some random costume and Ava the same. After 1 minute they come out in a Bear costumes dancing to sexy and i know it. Everyone were laughing at them even Vera. I was on the floor crying. They were doing random things, Ava tried to do the worm since her head fall off and Vicky was doing random disco thing. It was even more funny as they had straight faces while doing. They did the wiggle part just like in the video and redfoo and Skyblu joined in. Then they did a tango and the song mixed to champagne showers. They did the performance and my eyes weren't smudge since I had waterproof mascara on but i tried my best to record the thing. It was so funny that Vera's mood turned 180 degrees. She was smiling and the song ended. Vicky and Ava left to change and came back and put the costumes back. They decided to pretend nothing had happen.

While the rest of the stuff were pissing from laughter.

I tweeted the video quickly and lots of people commented, also caption it as,

"_ SunchineHarry and captainhungry fixing Vera's mood before the recording, am still laughing =D"_

I had lots of retweets.

Vera's pov:

Their performance did fix my mood up and I was laughing as Paula tweeted. I had a message from Zayn which was a shock.

_Is your mood fixed? _

_Yep, them doing that for me was awesome :)_

_What was wrong at first place?_

What was with all these questions, like i would tell him because he is in love with someone.

_You never talked to me before why now?_

_You're amazing :) and what was wrong?_

_I don't want to talk about it, i gtg bye_

I send the message and turn my phone off.

We walked to the director who tried to hide the laughter from the performance.

"Ok since you 2 are so comfortable you will be dancing in these costumes, the rest act normal" he said and went to his seat.

"Yay I got the bear costume" Vicky said and started to jump around with Ava.

Stacy's pov:

After 5 hours we were done and we were travelling back.

"So girls, Simon Cowell phoned me and asked if you would like to spend time with him?"

"Duh" Vicky said, Simon was like Uncle Joe to them, and funny enough that's what they called him. Vicky was still in the costumes and same as Ava since they wanted it badly and they just gave it to them.

"Cool so am gonna phone him to pick you guys up today if you can pack" i said,

"No prob granny" Paula said. We reached the house and the girls came running to their room and pack their bags. In the time i was phoning Simon,

"Hey Simon, the girls should be ready in about 10 minutes so you can pick them up"

"That's awesome, did you tell them about the surprise?"

"Nope, they have no idea, i still can't believe you are leaving them in a house for 3 months"

"Hey someone needs to look after the house and since i'm gonna visit it twice a month, and its a beautiful weather the pool can't be wasted"

"They are going to be bored since its just them in the house"

"Don't worry, i figure something"

"Am scared now"

"Don't be so see you later and good luck with your 3 month holiday" he said and hung up.

Jen's pov:

After 5 minutes we were waiting for Simon to come and pick us up. We love spending times with him because he is like our uncle. One time Vera forgot him name and called him uncle Joe and we started to call him that. 3 months spending with him would be amazing, he got a big house with a pool and a flower labyrinth also around 8 bedrooms. It's just huge!

After 10 minutes he was here and we packed to the limo. Stacy waved us goodbye and we went. On the way Simon told us bad news, well for us.

"I got a surprise for you guys" he started with a grin,

"What?" Vera asked,

"Well you know for 3 months you going to have the house for yourself" he said,

"WHAT?" we yelled in unison in the limo,

"Well yeah i have to do some work i'll be there for 2 weeks in the 2nd month but that's it and then at the end" he said,

"Why leaving us on our own, we are a hazard to each other" I exclaimed

"You won't be on your own exactly" he said,

"What do you mean?" Vicky ask, she took the head off from the costumes, she and Ava kept it on.

"Well there is a second surprise" he said and that we tried to get out of him what is it.

15 minutes of the drive we finally pulled up to the house. We got the baggage and went inside.

"So what's the surprise?" Ava asked emphasising on the surprise

One Direction jump out screaming "SURPRISE!" and we just stood there.

"Seriously?" Ava asked

"Yep, you will be living for 3 months with them" he said,

"Fine with me but did you bought food?" Vicky asked,

"Yep everything" Simon answered,

"Hello boys" Vicky went pass and straight to the fridge

"CAPTAIN HUNGRY YOU COMING?" she shouted

"WHAT'S GOOD?" Ava yelled,

"WE ARE MAKING PIZZA!" Vicky yelled,

"OOHH, ON MY WAY HARRY" Ava yelled and run to the kitchen,

"Harry? Captain Hungry?" Niall asked,

"Their nicknames" Simon said, and the boys understood.

"So bye guys" Simon said to us and the boys

"UNCLE JOE WAIT OUR HEADS!" Vicky and Ava yelled running to the limo nearly knocking over the guys.

We all said goodbyes and Vicky with Ava came with their Bear heads home.

"So" Vera said awkwardly

"What we are going to do?" Zayn asked,

"I don't know 'bout you but me and sunshine are doing PIZZA" Ava said and went with Vicky to the kitchen.

"Like bought pizza?" Liam asked,

"Your joking they don't do this stuff, they're making their own" Paula said

"Ohh I want some" Niall said,

"Don't worry you're going to have some" I said and took my suitcase upstairs,

When Vicky and Ava put the pizza in the oven Vicky grabbed her bag and she grabbed Ava's. Poor her she tried to get both of them upstairs.

Vicky's pov:

Well it is a bit hard to get to big suitcases upstairs. The boys were watching what I was doing.

"Here let me help you" Louis said grabbing my suitcase

"Thank you at least you're useful" I said looking at the guys,

I told him what room to put in and because we had 7 bedrooms to share and most had like 2 or 3 beds in them we were sharing rooms. Since me and Ava are most loudest we are in one room. I opened the door and Louis dragged my suitcase as i did with Ava's.

"So i seen what you done for Vera" he said,

"I have no idea what you're talking about" i said putting my bear head and walking downstairs. I started to do random dancing and the guys started laugh.

"You will be perfect for Lou" Harry said,

"Let's check" i said throwing the head to Louis

"Put it on" i said and he did, i looked at him and then at the guys,

"Am more adorable than him and too cute" i said walking to the kitchen.

Liam's pov:

Its funny as Vicky can't see as she is perfect for Lou, she is like a female version.

"Good luck getting her Lou" i said,

"Watch and learn" he said going to the kitchen,

"LOUIS PUT ME DOWN!" Vicky screamed as Lou carried her to the living room.

He was holding her from the back as Vicky had a spoon with sauce on it and a funny hat,

"I got her now what shall i do?" he asked leaning on her shoulder,

"Not literally Lou" Harry said

"Can I go back to washing dishes?" She asked,

"Am not letting you go for whole day" Louis said and Vicky walked to the kitchen with him hugging her.

Vera's pov:

I heard Vicky screaming and walked down.

"What's with the screaming?" i asked,

"Louis tries to get Vicky" Zayn said,

"Oh ok then" i said and walk back upstairs. i stopped half way.

"What's up with her?" Harry asked,

"How should we know we just met them personally" Liam said turning the TV on.

"Zayn dd you did something?" Niall asked,

"Me nope nothing" Zayn said and i went straight upstairs.

Ava's pov:

"So you and Louis?" I teased as Louis was tightly locked to Vicky,

"Shut up" She hissed, i know he was pissing her off.

"What's wrong love?" he asked,

"I can't wash dishes like that" she said looking at him, she turned around and they faced each other now.

"Fine am going to go to the guys" he said and tried to kiss Vicky on the cheek but moved as to wanted go back to the work and he kissed her on the lips.

They looked at each other and both in shock continued to do what they were doing. He went to the guys.

We finished the dishes and joined them. Vicky sat next to Louis and I sat next to Niall.

It was a bit awkward.

"What happened?" Harry asked,

"LOUIS KISSED VICKY ON THE LIPS" i shouted and Vicky with Louis went bright red.

"Serious?" Liam asked,

"Umm well i tried to kiss her on the cheek but she moved" he explained,

"Wasn't my fault" she said

"You didn't had to move" Louis said,

"You didn't had to kiss me" she defended,

I pushed Vicky and she landed straight on Louis lips, they kissed again.

"There he kissed you, you kissed him your welcome" i said earning a chuckle from the guys.

"Watch it Captain Hungry" she said and the girls came downstairs.

"Pizza ready?" Paula asked,

"I go check it" Vicky said and went to the kitchen and Louis fallowed her.

Vicky's pov:

OMG, i kissed Louis because of Ava. She is going to get it. I was checking the Pizza when i notice Louis.

"Need help?" i asked him when i pick the tray.

"Look am sorry for the kiss and all" he said scratching his neck. He looked so cute.

"Its alright, i enjoyed it" i said and covered my lips, can't believe it i actually said that.

"You did?" he looked at me,

I nodded my head and pulled him by his stripy shirt closer.

"Am starting to like it" he said as i kissed him on the cheek

"Tell the others Pizza is ready" I whispered, he wrapped his arms around me,

"Do i have to?" he whispered

I nodded my head and he whispered again,

"What's the prize?"

I kissed him on the lips.

"This" i said when i pulled away and he went.

When everyone was trying the pizza me and Ava holded our hands.

"Its amazing!" Niall exclaimed,

"You will be doing this pizza every 2 weeks" Harry said with his mouth full,

"You guys like it?" Ava asked

"WE LOVE IT!" Niall shouted,

We ate it and since it was getting dark i walk upstairs and Ava said she will sleep in the Garden House tonight since she likes it.

I changed to the Pyjama and was about to go to bed when i heard a knock on the door. I went to open it.

"Louis i need sleep" i said thinking its him when i saw someone else.


End file.
